My Pet Appoplexian
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin and her new pet Shiro spend a "normal" day together.


**A request done for EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

With a smile as bright as the shining sun, Kristin was having a carefree day. No one was bullying her, teasing her, threatening her or anything. In fact, no one dared to ever come near her!

Perhaps it had something to do with the rumors about Kristin's new pet.

Kristin arrived at the Grant Mansion and knocked on the door. It slowly opened by itself. Once Kristin stepped all the way inside, a huge, hairy beast leaped from the shadows.

Instead of screaming, Kristin laughed as her new pet licked her face.

It was Shiro, the white Appoplexian.

"Shiro! Stop it!" Kristin giggled.

Shiro purred as he rubbed his face against Kristin's cheek.

Kristin was so happy with her new friend. Shiro was just like any other Appoplexian, but white ones more more feral, making them like regular Earth tigers, but far more violent when mad.

But white Appoplexians are able to sense peoples' emotions. If they sense gentle emotions, they behave harmless as kittens.

But if they sensed hostile emotions, they become bloodthirsty, bone-crunching beasts.

But Shiro has never went beserk or any kind of crazy ever since he came to the Grant Mansion. He was just an giant kitty cat, especially around Kristin.

"Okay, Shiro. Get ready!" Kristin used a laser pointer and laughed as Shiro began to chase the little red dot moving around the floor.

Kristin was so happy with her new pet. But Shiro was a lot more than a pet, he was a best friend and part of the family.

Just then, Shiro's sharp ears picked up a sound. He stopped chasing the laser point and rushed out the door.

Two punk kids were throwing rocks at the Grant Mansion. But once they saw the savage, deranged looking white tiger creature coming towards them, they screamed and ran for their lives.

Shiro roared as they ran, making them increase their speed and they were halfway across the neighborhood.

"Atta boy, Shiro!" Kristin called from inside. "Now you better come in before the neighbors see you!"

Shiro ran back to the mansion, but he trampled through a huge mud puddle, covering his paws and fur in mud.

Kristin yelped as the big muddy beats came running in.

"Shiro! NO!"

Shiro burst inside, tracking mud everywhere he went!

Kristin had to get this big boy cleaned and fast! But how?!

As fast a Shiro came in, Kristin got an idea. She ran upstairs.

* * *

Shiro was laying on the couch that was coated in fresh, damp mud. He snores and snoozed like any normal house cat.

"Shiroooo..." a sweet voice sang.

Shiro peeped a blue eye open and saw a little red dot. It zipped in one direction and Shiro immediately jumped over to it. He looked and saw the dot on the wall, he ran over to it, but it went to the staircase.

Determined, Shiro followed the laser pointer. Unaware that Kristin was using it to lure him to the bathroom.

But Shiro was bent on catching that red dot. He chased it and chased it until it landed in a bathtub full of warm, soapy water.

SPLASH!

Shiro landed right in the bath water. Kristin put away her laser pointer and grabbed a scrub brush.

The white Apoplexian just sat there as he accepted his wet fate, while Kristin scrubbed his back.

"Sorry, Shiro. But it was for your own good." Kristin said. "Besides, cleaning mud this was is a lot better than licking it off."

Shiro shrugged. Sounded fair enough, and this was first time taking a bath, even he had to admit it was pretty enjoyable. He purred softly as the warm waters soothed him.

Once all the mud and dirt was off his fur, Shiro stepped out of the tub and was sopping wet, his fur a dripping mess.

"On it!" Kristin took the hairdryer and began blowing hot wind all over Shiro as he dried himself with a towel, but once he was all dried off, he was a giant puff ball.

Kristin laughed. She couldn't hold it in. Seeing a big, tough Appoplexian as a giant ball of hair was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Shiro growled beneath his breath. He knew another bath wasn't going to fix this. So he took his tongue and started licking. After many minutes of constant licking and hairball hacking, Shiro was his normal self again.

Kristin, however, was lying in a lifeless manner on the floor, exhausted because he had just cleaned the floor and messy furniture Shiro dirtied up.

Another talent Shiro had was the ability to change his form to that of a normal white tiger. He slunked towards Kristin and licked the top of her head.

Kristin, dead tired, lifted her head up. Shiro licked her cheek.

"I love you too." Kristin said with a weak smile.

Shiro nodded and moved his head under Kristin's body, bringing her onto his back. He brought her up the stairs to her bedroom and tucked her in. Shiro hopped in beside her.

Kristin just sighed happily as she laid beside her friend Shiro really changed her life. He was the best friend and pet she could ever ask for. She reached out and affectionately stroked the alien's head.

"My life has really changed since you came, Shiro." she said, smiling. "I love you."

Shiro smiled as well, he purred and brushed himself against Kristin's cheek. She giggled as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Shiro put an arm around her like a blanket and closed his eyes too.

It was a typical average day when you have a pet Appoplexian.


End file.
